The versatility of a material handling device such as a backhoe permits its use for many different material handling operations under many different working conditions. Efficient operation is always a key consideration, and thus it is always desirable that such equipment be configured to operate with minimal "down time".
In order to provide stability for a backhoe during use, a pair of vertically movable stabilizers or outriggers are typically provided on the backhoe frame. The stabilizers typically each include a pad assembly at the free end thereof having a ground-engaging surface. Before operating the backhoe, the stabilizers are lowered through the use of hydraulic fluid rams to support the machine and provide a wider "stance" to better stabilize the machine during digging or the like.
As will be recognized, very substantial forces can be generated between the stabilizer pad assemblies and the ground during digging operations. Thus, operating efficiency dictates that the stabilizer pad assemblies be configured for effecting a good "grip" with the ground.
Of course, no single pad configuration is ideally suited for use under all operating conditions. For example, for use on relatively soft ground, a stabilizer pad configured to "dig in" and grip the ground is preferred. In contrast, use of the machine on asphalt or concrete calls for use of a resilient ground-engaging pad surface for good grip while avoiding damage to the asphalt. When used on grassy surfaces, it can be desirable to equip the stabilizers with flat surfaced pads, and employ a stake for maintaining the pads in position.
As will be appreciated, time spent replacing or otherwise re-configuring stabilizer pad assemblies for use on different surfaces undesirably detracts from operating efficiency. Thus, it is very desirable to provide a stabilizer pad construction which promotes convenient and efficient re-configuration of the pad for providing a good grip regardless of the type of surface upon which stabilizers are positioned.